


[podfic] Cursed

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: 'cursed' by astolat read aloud. 1hr.Geralt was reasonably sure this was the worst damn day of the worst damn month of his life, and it hadn’t hit bottom yet.





	[podfic] Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659969) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr 

## Music

Crazy little thing called love - cover by Igor Presnyakov 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other/cursed.mp3)
  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover by me via canva  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Check out [quietnight's version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027844)!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)
> 
> Many thanks to astolat for their blanket permission on their work.


End file.
